Fading Memories
by Fagor
Summary: KibaMiyu. Kiba wants paradise, going on a new journey to find it.
1. Default Chapter

This is a very special fic for me. Now, don't blame me if this is a little whacked. I've only seen through episode 20 (THE MOST ANGSTY EPISODE.....in my opinion.) and this is a pairing as of my writing no one in fanfiction has done. Or anywhere for that matter.

The pairings.......Kibe/...............................................................................................(almost there)...........Myu!

WHY ISN'T THERE ANY ABOUT THIS?! We got yaoi, wolf/Chezza, wolf/OC, I mean come on! Even the minor's get one fic to their own once in a while. Jeez.

BTW, Myu is a real character in Wolf's Rain. She's in episode 19 and 20.

Remember! I haven't seen the entire series! And I don't own Wolf's Rain. That's the studio's job (which so far has NO happy ending animes as of I'm typing)

=============================================================================================

Paradise. It's what every wolf wanted in the past, and sometimes....every human at one point. The legend says, according to an Indian tribe in a journey not so long ago, "The world will end when the wolves enter Paradise. Shake and rumble will it be until it is no more." But I didn't care, because I driven myself too far, too long to quit because of the end of the world. I faced Nobles, gunshots, soldiers...even death. Nothing stopped me to find Paradise.

So I did find it, and the world ended like the legend says. There was however, another legend after that. "When the wolves enter the land known as Paradise, the world will end and join the forgotten past that was erased. Both the past and the present will make the future as one once again. The true purpose of the journey of the Luna Flowers."

That was the real quest. Tsume, Hige, Toboe, and me went through so much to find Paradise for wolves, when it was actually a paradise for the world. When Chezza and I went through the doors of Paradise, the world just flashed. I was blinded by the light, but then again everyone was blind by the truth.

People said that it was two weeks since we came back from the gate of Paradise since the new one was joined. The first thing I saw coming out were the guys, smiling and cheering as if nothing happened. Then the cheers grew with more people, crowds, cities worth, both humans and wolves. I was shocked, as you can guess by all this. 'Why were the humans here? Do they know?'

When Toboe became a wolf right in front of my eyes, my reaction was to kill anyone that threatened him. But that never came, just a pat on his head....by a human. They knew Toboe's secret. They knew our secret. So I fainted. Pretty dumb, huh?

I woke up, a cold rag on my head. It was weird because I was a wolf, yet there was a human there tending to my needs. I was confused, would've been still if it weren't for the nearby Toboe. I got up, became human, mostly because I was used to being one.

"Toboe, what....what is going? Why are all these human-"

He hushed, then cleared his throat preparing an explanation. "Well, ever since you entered Paradise, the world has been a little different. It seems that their was a world before big and beautiful, with everyone living with us peacefully. They knew we were wolves, a happy time that wolf and humans lived together."

My head was spinning from all of this. Entering Paradise did all this? Changed the world, or reverted it back to what it was before the Nobles changed it. I had to know more. "Why did....all this happen? I was only with Chezza for one day."

He put a finger up, telling me he was not done. "Yeah, about that. As you know, Paradise is sometimes known as a place where time stood still. I think that's why time went so slow for you guys. It's actually been two weeks since you entered it."

So....it's been that long, huh? That the world respects us....even play with us knowing our secrets. It was truly a paradise I could get used to. My journey is now over.

===One week later===

I'm walking through the local bazaar, like I always do, seeing the new merchants and items that are available. And each and every time, I'm offered free stuff because somehow, I am their savior. The one that brought this world back. Go figure.

Chezza was the same, too. She loved all that was in the world, each and everything. The people and wolves looked at her like some sort of Godly Mother, comforting their sadness and sometimes harsh times. Guess that's why she's been crowned like a pope or something in this city. Not a Noble, no soldiers, no security, because there was no reason to cause chaos. What would be the point? Everyone was happy. Everyone found their Paradise.

Except......maybe me.........

I don't know how to explain it, but I still feel an empty hole in my soul whenever I think of happiness. This was a perfect world, no pain, no worry, just love. Maybe that's what I'm missing......love.

I wondered why I feel like this, when did I feel this? I could remember everything about my life. The journey to Paradise, the life with an old man I had before the city. The fire that took my family. Everything.....except one.

Every now and then, I wake up to a cold sweat dreaming about an Indian's village. Not mine, but something else. It was....the last peaceful place I was in before going against Darcia for the second time. That was the memory gap. The time when Chezza was kidnapped......then I left the village.

What happened during that time? Where was I? Who was I with? Was there anything to remember?

Then I pressed against my human chest. It felt lonely when I try to remember that gap in my memories. Yes, that was it! That gap is my true Paradise. Something happened there that would let me truly be happy! I had to know, but where should I look?

The idea hit me. Of course! The guys would know. They found me after all, so they would tell what happened. I ran as fast as I could in my wolf form, searching the guys. Then I realized I had to think this over. The guys are really spread far apart, and I have to figure out which would be the most helpful.

Toboe was the caretaker of the nursery, so he's busy. Those little babies and pups always did take a liking to him.

Hige was probably hitting on all the girls right, so he's busy....I guess.

Chezza is too busy....and besides, the world needs her. I can do this without bothering her.

Blue wasn't there, cause she wasn't with us. That leaves....Tsume! He was there, and I hardly doubt he's busy right know doing something important.

But then, there's the problem in itself. Since he's not busy, I don't where the heck is he at. I know a little about Tsume's new habits, but that still isn't good enough. I had to think clearly. What was Tsume's favorite place?

Let's see, he likes killing, cursing, killing, danger, killing...oh boy, I have a feeling this place will not exactly be pleasant. Well, that doesn't matter. I'll do what ever it takes to find whatever is my happiness.

So I ran as hard as I can that described what Tsume might do.

The tuna factory.

Walking in one of the hangers that storaged the city's the fish, I knew being a wolf was a bad idea. Too much blood and, well fish was making me dizzy. I went human and quickly used my jacket to cover my nose then I went in.

"Tsume? Are you here? Tsume! I need to talk!" I shouted with all my might, hoping I don't have to search again in another hanger.

That's when my ears picked up silent jumping. Yeah, he was definitely here. Just doing his usual exercise so he doesn't get rusty.

"Tsume, is that you? I need to talk to you." I sensed movement, so I turned and there he was. Smirking at me.

"Well, I see the great Kiba hasn't completely lost his edge."

"Thanks. Anyway, can we talk....err, outside please?"

He sighed, mumbling about needing the smell of blood and killing to keep him sane. So we went out, away from the dead fish.

"So, what does the great Kiba need from the Tsume the terrible?" he crossed his arms, smirking at the titles the world has given us.

"I....I need to know something. Do you remember an indian village we were in before Darcia?"

"Yeah, I remember. That's before I died. So?" His face told he didn't want to remember such pain....or maybe he killed more fishes today.

I continued, regardless. "Do you remember what happened after Chezza was kidnapped and before we left the village?"

"Why, you got a gap or something in your head?"

I forcefully shook my head. Then he became serious.

"Sorry. So, you want me to tell you what happened in that gap? I guess it's possible since everyone got blasted into nothingness, then put back together. Maybe becoming yourself again made a part of your head blocked out or something."

Tsume sat down by the bay, clearing his throat before the story. "After Chezza was taken by Jagera, you started running towards the ship, which was crazy by the way. For a while, we thought you were dead. During that time, we tried searching for you and we came across some Indians and a village. That's when we heard about the Paradise legend. Anyway, they told us of an area where no one came back. Like the idiots we were, we went and found some Noble soldier trash. We beat them up, of course, but then we found your body. One of the indians said your soul was taken or some crud."

"So then what?" As I heard this, I told myself that really did happen. His memory was starting to come together.

"Well, we brought you back to the indian's nut- err, I mean elder, to bring your soul back. Lot of crud if you ask me, but you woke up. That was good, I guess. But before we left, you said something about dreaming."

"Dreaming?" Yes, I dreamed something. But what?

"You said the dream was about.....a girl. Some girl, I guess. You really loosed up after that, really."

A girl. What girl? Another wolf? What girl is he talking about? What girl? Why can't I remember? Why can't remember the girl? What is wrong with me? Why can't I remember?!

"Kiba?"

"WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER?!!" Then everything went black.

===Somewhere===

I awoke again. It was a bright, blue sky colored by a rainbow of sort. I stood up, wanting to know how in the world did I get to a forest in the middle of the city? There was....a green hill, a rainbow lake, lot's of normal animals around. Nothing really interesting....yet somehow I feel at peace here. The same feeling I had when I was looking for the previous Paradise. What was about this place that gave me this feeling?

Walking atop the hill, I wanted a better look at this strange rainbow lake. The colors swirl around, meeting to the middle of the clear, blue center. I looked down, seeing my face on the reflection. It looked so good. I just had to see how it tastes.

Bending down, I decided to use my hands, not wanting to spoil the water with my tongue. Each scoop I brought to my mouth, each tasting good. The colors must be flavors as it re-hydrated like I was in the desert my entire life.

I finished my last fill, smiling at the sun above for this water. I felt....unusually good. I don't know why or how I'm here, but it didn't matter. This was peaceful.

Then I looked across the lake to see a figure. I've heard about these animals-the caracal are small, but fast....like us wolves. It stared at me curiously, as did I. Then the feeling came....like I knew this certain animal. It's scent- it was a human animal. One that can change between the two. I had to know, I just had to know why this one urges me so.

So I ran as fast as I could as a wolf, towards the caracal that makes my soul go numb. The figure did the same, going just as strong as me. I suddenly stopped, only a foot away from the also-still one. We played a little cat and mouse, us strafing along the grass with me covering the way. It then tries going forward one last time.

I gently knock it down on the grass, my cold-yellow eyes slowly changing to the pale blue eyes that were human. My longer arms spread across the animal, shadowing it. "Please, show me your second form."

Those once curious black eyes became brighter, more like the color of intense violet and crimson. The rough fur on its head becoming short, brown hair that strayed a little in her eyes. The rest of the body transformed into something slimmer, longer, and....infinitely more beautiful. It was a girl, the same human age as me, I guess. Her eyes, her hair, her bare shoulders that showed from the small yellow sweater she wore, the tight jeans that kept her long legs from the breeze. The look of her was hardly enough. it wasn't that she was pretty-no, beautiful. Something about her was filling the hole in my soul right now. Making me feel alive. I had to know. I had to know her name.

"Who....who are you? I feel like I know before, but when?"

She smiled, and I immediately felt warmer than ever before. "Do you not remember me? Kiba?"

I was taken back. She knew my name? That meant I was right! I did meet her before. Yes, all of it is coming back to me. This place, the lake, the indian village, how I told about my dream with a girl. It's all coming back.

Including her name. "Is it really you.....Myu?"

Her radiating smile appeared once more. "So you remember.....Kiba. It's been....so long."

"But why? What happened? Why did we separate?" All these questions came into my head as soon as their were answers. The last I remember about her was that I was taken away from her in darkness. What happened then?

A touch to my cheek brought me back to her. "You were taken back to your world....to reality."

"What? You mean this isn't real?"

She shook her head. "No, it is real. Just not real compared to the place you call home. I am...just a lost person with no memory. Except the ones about you."

"But why?" I had to know. There must be someway this can be for real. "Isn't there anyway that can change that?"

"No. This garden is for souls that were too lonely to go beyond. This is for the souls that will eventually forget everything about why they were lonely. Then just....be here."

"What kind of- wait, if what you're saying is true, then why am I here?"

"I do not know, but I am glad you are. No matter how little it is." Her eyes showed sadness. She knew something I didn't.

"How little? You mean I'm here only for a while? How did I even get here?"

"Hm...maybe it is because of the strain in your head. Sometimes when someone feels a massive strain while trying to remember something....they sometimes come here. Yet they always go. Maybe you have done the same. What were you trying to remember?"

This I knew. I knew what I was trying to remember. "I was trying to remember you, Myu. You were....the only one that can help me."

"Oh Kiba....." She held me tight, rolling my body to the side and resting her head on my shoulder. "Thank you for coming back, but I am afraid I will always be here. Ever since....."

"Ever since what?"

She was quiet for a minute. "....Ever since....my soul was gone, too from my body."

"You....left your body? Why? And when?"

"I do not know why, but I think it has been about......two months since I left. Then I became the same as you were once."

"But.....how did I leave?"

A sigh escaped her, tears forming on her eyes as they touched my shoulder. "I think it was....a shaman that returned yourself to your body. At least, that's how I figure."

A shaman. Tsume did mention an indian elder that returned my soul. Wait! If that happened to me, then I can just do the same! "Myu! I might bring you with me!" I stood up gently, my hands showing my determination.

"What do you mean?" She gets up just the same, her head tilted by her puzzlement.

"You said that a shaman brought me back. That means we can do the same! I just need to know where your real body is!"

"But...it's been two months. I think it should've been rotted away by now."

My head shook, excited for the first time besides a red moon. "No, don't you see? Our bodies are special. They don't start rotting until six months have passed. If I am lucky and your body hasn't been....well, cooked....then I have around four months to find it!"

"Do you....really think so? The world is so big...."

"Don't worry! The world changed quite a bit since you were last there. Everything's better and faster. Plus, I'm respected there. Please, it'll be fine."

"Then...then I can finally return with you."

"Yes, Myu! we can finally be together forever!" I couldn't hold my excitement any longer. I embraced Myu lovingly, knowing that I will be able to do this for eternity if I succeed.

"Kiba...." She grasped me softly, knowing this will be the last time they touch until I succeed. "Please....be careful."

"Don't worry. I'll bring you back. I promise." I said it in a whisper, hoping I can never let go. Then dust came around us, just like before.

"Oh, Kiba. You're returning to your world!" She was forced to let go, abiding by the rules of that garden.

"Don't worry! I see again Myu! Please don't be-"

===Night===

I woke up in a cold sweat, in my human form, no less. A cold rag fell as I got up. By me was a fire, and a man across. Tsume.

"Ah, I see you're awake. You've been out for a while, Kiba."

That name. That's mine.....and then I remember everything.

"Myu! I have to save her!" I tried to run as fast, away from the place until someone grabbed from behind.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah. Where do you think you're going? And who's Myu?"

"I have to save Myu! I've only got four months to find her!"

"Sit down, and tell me now." He forced me to go down and explain what happened. And so I did.

He couldn't believe it. "Wait, now you're telling there's this Caracal that you're in loved with that's in your dream?"

"No, she's real. That dream was actually real. A place for lonely souls, the place where I was after Chezza being kidnapped."

He slapped his head. "What a bunch of bull. Dream girl that you need to find."

"But Tsume-"

"But....I thought Paradise was bull, and looked what happened. Guess I gotta think your instincts are right."

I was relieved that he believes me. "Tsume....."

He gets up, walking away with his hands in his pockets. "Meet me at the city's entrance by 6:00 A.M. Gotta start early, you know?"

===Morning===

I stood by the city gates, no guards are there. No security is needed. I waited the giant clock above the fenced doors. 5:59. Almost time for Tsume to show. A noise was made behind me, so I turned around. Well, well. Look at my surprise.

"Yo, Kiba. How's it going?" It was Hige, still wearing that weird collar.

"Hello. I hope I can join you guys again." Toboe, now wearing a light blue jacket, prepared for the journey.

"Thought I would bring reinforcements." And of course Tsume. He always thought ahead.

"Hope you don't mind if I tag along." The last was blue. All of the original wolves.

"Hey, Blue. Did Quent say you could go?" I was a little surprised to see her. Ever since Quent got reunited with her, they've been inseparable. Sometimes it scared me.

She just gave a wave of the hand. "Nah, Quent's on babysitter job at the nursery."

I eyed Toboe, which he then laughed nervously. "Oh, so that's why I have free time. Hah hah!"

"He said he's only doing it because you saved his life, Toboe." Blue added.

I laughed, feeling the joy it was too see these guys again. "So, you guys ready?"

"To find your lost love, huh? Glad I'm going, man." Hige said. "It's because I'm your friend, and not because I'm being hunted by the girls- I mean....yeah."

I mentally laughed, but knew time was running out. Myu's body could be anywhere now. Four months might not be enough.

"Let's go, then." I ran as a wolf, running more free and hard than any other time before. This was the journey......to my paradise......

Fin......

===============================================================================================

Ooooh don't worry. That just means it's chapter end. I hope you enjoyed this. Remember. THIS IS THE FIRST MYU/KIBA FIC ANYWHERE!!!! (Actually, the only Myu fic. So sad that she doesn't get as much recognition as others.)

Well, review!!!


	2. Train Ride

**First, I would like to say....HOLY MOTHER OF FREAKIN GAWD!!!!!!!!!**

**Eh-hem, moving along.....**

**I never really expected reviews about this pairing. I always thought they would pop up after that episode, but alas there's just more OC/wolf, or the now Blue/wolf. Or even yaoi. GET ALL THE FEMALE/MALE Pairings first!!**

**And if you do, KEEP IT IN THAT UNIVERSE WHERE WOLVES ACTUALLY MEAN SOMETHING!!!**

**Seriously, I can name almost all the cookie-cutter stories. As mentioned before we got yaoi, Chezza/wolf, OC/Wolf, Blue/Wolf, minor character fics, and Leera/Wolf fics. (I think leera's that girl in the beginning where Toboe met.) That's it! Where's Myu?! She was actually the most normal girl!! (Chezza got red eyes, Leera owned a hawk. Who the hecks have a hawk?!. Yaoi.....no bust, but enough is enough. The others are too old...er, older. Get the girl that actually has a great fashion sense!!!)**

**Okay, that's all for my pre-ranting drivel. Oh, and if anybody wanna know where I got my inspiration, it was right after cartoonnetwork showed episode 20....twice! Oh, that hurt me.....**

**One more thing. I have never written a serious story before, so don't blame me if this is COMPLETY different than what you imagined....**

**===============================================================================**

**The journey to my paradise. I've done this before, but now....now I feel hesitant. This time, I feel as if I'm afraid of what's to come. The fear that something irreversible has happened to her body, or maybe we'll never find it, or the indian tribe moved on to a different area, or maybe they were erased like the Nobles, or-**

**"Maybe this DAMN TRAIN WOULD GO ALREADY!!!!"**

**Or maybe we'll get shot for Tsume's massacre.**

**"Would you calm down already? You're making a scene." Hige shouted over the people crowding him.**

**"Yeah?! Make me! If you can even see me!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, scaring the bunched-up humans around.**

**I gave a heavy sigh at his bark. Why did I suggest the train? I should've known this was a bad idea, but I was too big in a hurry to find her body that I forgot that every subway is packed all the time. Now I regret it even more bringing Tsume. He doesn't excatly like being crowded, or maybe he's just insecure around humans.**

**"Will you GET THE FREAK AWAY FROM ME?! AND STOP TOUCHING ME!!!"**

**Okay, maybe he just doesn't like people period. Note that he's now considering turning into a wolf.**

**"RRRROAAARRR!!!"**

**Too late. "Hey,Tsume. Calm down. And change back, too. We promised Chezza we wouldn't do anything bad. Come on...." I reminded**

**He gave one last bark before transforming back into his second form. Brushing himself off, he held the hook above as if nothing happened. Unfortunetly, the humans aren't getting the hint that pretending nothing happened would help this situation. He gave a cold stare at them. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!?!"**

**I slapped my head. Right now, I didn't care that this was the fastest way around. Nineteen hours of running alone sounds better than Tsume with a car of people. Lucky he forgot his knife. And that I decided to stick around instead of check the dining cars. Eating good food, then see a massacre does not look promising to my mental picture. Or my stomach.**

**"Tsume." I quickly called out before he thought of changing back. "Let's just get some food. Alright? Hige, you too....Hige?" Swore I saw him somewhere...."Hige?"**

**I turned back to Tsume, noticing that he's thumbing somewhere. Looking at that direction, I suddenly had a feeling of stupidty. For him. "Hige, what are doing?"**

**Over by the windows, collar-boy was hitting on a girl. I don't know which was worse- all those 'saved the world' lines....or that she actually likes them. I told myself by the time I find Myu again, I'll have a flat face from all the slapping. "Hige, do you want to get some food?"**

**His reaction didn't change. Of course, he's always oblivious to the world when a pretty human girl comes along. Food would be the last on his priority right now, and getting a date is is top. At least I should tell him where we would be.**

**"Okay, if you need us we'll be at the food cart okay?"**

**He kept talking to the girl, still ignoring everything else. "Okay, then." I shook my head at him, both pitying him for the future slap, or the fists of her boyfriend. Either way, that's three more hours of ranting about 'difficult women.' Would've been nine, but Blue's presence quickly shortened that.**

**"Leave the idiot. He's nothing but trouble this way. Let's just get some food." Tsume suggested.**

**I nodded, then began to walk towards the next car. I'm really starving from the journey so far. Two months is a long time, and we only eat every other week due to money. Actually, it's not the money itself since we can't carry much, but the guilt that came with being forced to recieve free food. Somehow, they know we were the same wolves with Chezza and surprise! We get 'graditude' stuff.**

**The worst thing is, it took just one month to even get out of the country since our city was a different land than the tribe's. Then another month to get to the other side of this country, half transportation and the other was running a lot. And the only thing that stopped us, was food.**

**Both of us walked to the next car as the automated doors closed behind us. In front was Toboe eating an apple pie, while Blue drank her usual ruent tea. Right now, my stomach needs nourishment.**

**"Oh, Kiba! Hey, you came to get some food right? They got steak and pork ribs here, you know." the little guy said while hopping off his stool. "you can just ask Mr. Ureuw here if you want to order."**

**I looked over the counter, where a middle-aged man bowed slightly. "Ah, Mr. Kiba. May I help you today?"**

**That name...."Uh, can I have a menu please?" I was taken back a little when he said that. I'm still not used to being called something like that by humans yet. It's just reminds me of the weight, being the 'saviour.'**

**"Yes, Mr. Kiba." He slightly bows at me, then left for those menus. I took this time to relax, sitting on one of the stools and burying my head within my arms. Too tired, my eyes felt droopy from all that had happened.**

**"So, where's Hige? Wasn't he with you?" Blue asked.**

**"Yeah, but he was-"**

**Suddenly, the car door opened revealing the same old Hige. Somehow, he looked a little more frustrated than before.**

**"Hey, Hige. What happened? Kiba said you were hitting on girls again." Toboe asked.**

**He shrugged. "Eh, it was nothing. It just wasn't meant to be, I guess."**

**However, Tsume wasn't satisfied with that answer. "Come on, something happened. I don't see any slap marks, and your nose is still in one piece. Did the unfamous hige finally just get mouthed off?"**

**I wanted to tell him off, but he was kinda right. No physical pain anywhere on his face. "Yeah...what did happen?"**

**He turned his back on us and mumbled something. "she was a lesbian."**

**"What?" He pretended to hold his ear to hear. I wanted to know, too. "Can you repeat that? I didn't hear that?"**

**"SHE WAS A LESBIAN!!!!"**

**Silence......**

**Then Blue spoke up. "Again? That's the third this month." she took another sip of her tea.**

**.................."HAHHAHAHAHAH! Hige hits on lesbians!! Hahahahahah!!" Toboe couldn't hold it any longer. His held his stomach from all the pain that came from laughing.**

**"Buahahhaah! I heard what you said, but I never thought you would say it out loud!! HAHAHAHAHHA!!"**

**"Cut it out! These humans are hard to figure out! Sometimes they're confused about which gender to love and- ARE YOU GUYS LISTENING TO ME?!"**

**No, and I don't care. A smile was trying very hard to come out, but I knew someone had to stop all this before it got out of hand. "Hey, guys come on. Give him a break. So Hige accidently flirted with a human that likes the same gender. Mistakes happen, right?"**

**They went quiet after that. Tsume had a serious face on him, his eyes looking as though he was considering what I just said. Then for some reason he walked to the car door, went to the midpoint where the next car door opened and just stood there. After some time...."Hey! I got a warning for ya! How many of you are lesbians, because I got a guy named Hige that you should watch out for!"**

**All hell broke loose. "HAAHHAHAHAHAH!!! At least no more mistakes here, Hige!" Toboe just rolled on the floor, his face all watery from the laughing tears.**

**I couldn't help but smile at his expression. He looked really hurt though, until a wicked smile was on him. "Yep, no mistakes little guy. But I know _someone_ that made one mistake that can never be forgotten...."**

**For some unknown reason, Tsume just stopped laughing. That just gave more reason for him to continue. "I know a certain wolf that accidently had a polka move with a random-"**

**"You shut up!! How the heck am I supposed to know those women were rabbits?!"**

**More silence. I don't blame anyone for being quiet, because if I heard right....."So....you had sex with rabbits?"**

**"ARGGGGG!!!! I didn't know!!! And I didn't have sex with rabbits!!!" he cried out.**

**"You were close."**

**"I'll kill you Hige!!!!"**

**"Ahhhhh!" He went out the window and above the car, while Tsume followed suite. Already too exhausted from all the excitement, I once again rested my head within my arms dreaming away from this world.**

**"Hey, Kiba." I lifted my head slightly at the one that asked me. Surprisinly, it was Blue. "Can I ask you something personal?"**

**"Sure, what?"**

**She looked a little uneasy, sipping her tea for comfort. "What.....drives you to do these things?"**

**"Drive? What do you mean?"**

**"I mean....I heard from Hige that you did everything you could to get to paradise. Running away from the first Noble, getting caught by the scientists and escaping, and protecting Cheza like your life didn't mean anything. What gives you that drive to do it again?"**

**That question was something, alright. Tsume asked me the same thing when we first started our previous journey. The answer was the same....almost. "To find paradise. But this time....my paradise."**

**Another sip was taken. "So, this time it's all you. And we thought it was something big again."**

**"Is that why you guys came?"**

**"....No, it's because we're your friends. We support you, even thought we never really believed at the beginning that you were right before. This time, we travel together as a family."**

**Family. That word seemed so foreigen to me. The only thing that counted as one was the one I lost in a fire, and an old human who rescued me. Other than that....I've been alone. Then was back then until Freeze City, when I met Hige. The little kid came along with Tsume, and they came with me. They stuck by me no matter what happened. It was like I met my long-lost brothers that were hunting away during the fire.**

**But things didn't really feel right until Cheza came. As I saw her float down to us like an angel, there was a mysterious force that drew to me. Like a figure that drew to me that was missing from my life. Something that I wasn't able to experience fully. **

**A mother.....**

**"A family, huh?" I replied, hoping not to get too lost in my thoughts. "Well at this rate, I'm going to have one less brother."**

**Above us, we heard my proof. "AHHHHHHHH! I thought you didn't bring your knife!"**

**"This is a butter-knife. Wanna feel the difference?"**

**I got up from my stool. "Blue, tell the bartender to forgive me for leaving. I'll be going to bed now." I stuffed my hands into my pockets as I left for the bed cars. "Oh, one more thing: Tell Toboe to pick up Hige's remains."**

**Leaving Blue to the chaos, I thought of nothing more than to sleep a good rest. There was a long journey ahead of us when the train stops, and only two months to find Myu. I don't know if I'll make it, but this time my only motivation to find my paradise.....**

**Is her smile........**

**=====================================================================**

**Ahhhhh! That took way too long! (Even though it was shorter) If that was stupid, I blame me not seeing any anime during this writing period for motivation. Also to this date, the only anime I've seen entirely is the six episodes of Gatekeepers 21. Not even FLCL!!!!**

**More Myu/Kiba! Now!!!**


	3. I hate you

**Okay, there_ is _a myu fic. It's just called mew (?). ****Like the Flowers**

**So that's cool. Just saw wolf's rain (via lime-wire. Never watching those american versions again) and Toboe killing that thing (What the heck was that anyway?) was awesome. When I saw him getting all nuts, I though he was going super-saiyan or something. Maybe I should re-write him just being a kid, eh? Let's try that out:**

_**Tsume walks down the street, when he bumped into Toboe. "Watch it squirt."**_

_**His eyes told him, 'bad move.' **_

_**"What?"**_

_**"GRRARRRARRRR!!!!" The young wolf turns a brilliant golden and spits out an energy ball**_

_**"Ah crap. Not again"**_

**....Or maybe that's a bad idea. **

**More Myu/Kiba now! BTW, this is like half a chapter so it's like 2.5.**

* * *

**The setting sun was my only indication of night, before it hid amongst the mountains. It was going to be a red moon soon, yet I don't feel as excited back in the old days. Maybe it was because such luxeries would wait for me when my true happiness is found. The hole in my soul must've taken away anything I enjoyed until it is filled by by her.**

**Myu...the name comes up in my thoughts everytime I stop. The pain it came knowing that she wasn't with me right now, that I wasn't trying hard enough. The world was unpredictable, yet I face it with hope that she still has her link to this world. The search for her body, and then the indian tribe of long ago. Finding one might be hard. Traveling around the world in two months to find both may be impossible. But I didn't care the chances, as my conscious slowly left the real world in my dreams....**

**===Somewhere===**

**A familiar chirping woke me up. I thought the sun was unusually bright in a well-covered train car. I struggled and groaned to find a pillow, but only felt...grass. I checked again....still grass. My eyes went wide as the scent of the same rainbow lake ran my nose wild. I was here again, the garden of lost souls. But why? Did I have another strain that brought me here? Was there something else that I missed in my path to Myu?**

**Those thoughts, however, didn't matter to me right now. I had to find her again, given the place and opportunity, to see if she was still here. This was hopeless thought, though. Somehow I knew she couldn't leave here, yet I don't know why. Maybe that's why I'm here this time: to find whatever made this place and why.**

**"Who are you? Where are you? Why do you exist in a world of pain? Whoooooo!"**

**That voice. So omnious, yet so fearful. I've heard that question before, asked again and again over my time with both Cheza and Myu. It was something like a bird, but I can't remember what kind. The last time I saw that was in the dead woods, calling out to us and questioning our reasons. It was if its only existence is to ask what it is: existence. Maybe he was the one that made this place. Maybe he's the one that causes the pain.**

**"I ask again. Who are you? Where are you? Why do you exist in a worl-"**

**"Whoever you are, show yourself!" I shouted, looking all around me but found nothing.**

**"Whooo! How can I show myself to the one that can't even see his own true self? It is the priority of life and death to look oneself before searching of others."**

**My true self? What is this creature talking about? I know who I am...do I? Damn it! This beast is meant to confuse me, questioning my motives which are clear for me. "The dead and the living? If I am here, then myself is neither that of either worlds. This is realm for souls, not for a world."**

**"So true, it is but the reason why souls come here you cannot comprehend. Whoooo!"**

**"What? What are you saying?"**

**The voice continued with its mocking tone. "If you want to know the truth of life, you must first seek the land at night. Only then will you see the fright of real death inside life. Whoooo!"**

**Fading until nothiness, the noise ceased to exist. What was it talking about? What land of night? Was it this place at night, or must I travel beyond the plains to see this?**

**"Damn it! Why can't anyone tell me a straight answer!" I fell down in frustration, damaging a nearby stone greatly. I felt no pain from my human hands, yet inside I was hurting so. My time was limited yet again here, so the only logical thing to do was to go beyond the plain. I stood up determined, and headed toward the landscape in front.**

**"Kiba! Please don't go!"**

**Wha...Myu? I turned around, only to see a blur of orange ransack meto the ground. Quickly it changed into something longer...more beautiful...her. "Myu, where were you?" That was a inexcusable question. She was here all the time, yet I still persist the fact that she cannot go anywhere.**

**"Kiba...I didn't know you would come back so soon." She embraces me at the waist tightly, yet somehow it felt wrong. I can feel her whole frame shaking. Her breaths were in short takes, and her face was wet...most likely from tears. What was wrong? Why was she crying?**

**"Myu, what's wrong? Did something happen here?"**

**For some reason, her grasp became tighter and her face buried within my shirt. It hurt me to see her like this anytime, especially now.The air...it seemed colder, darker somehow. Then I looked up at the sky. 'Pitch black? But it was day a minute ago....**

**"The sky...."**

**"Kiba, please leave now."**

**I quickly turned my head to her. "What? Myu, what are you saying?"**

**"Please. You have to leave now. It's not safe here."**

**I watched her eyes. They were trembling, fear was taking over her. "Tell me what's happening."**

**"Just leave. Leave and never come back."**

**"What?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She hated me? But why? "Myu, what are you say-"**

**"Just leave now!" She got off me suddenly and stared across the dark plains, but...there was something weird about this picture. I don't think staring off is a trait she would develop. **

**"Why do I have to leave? Do you....hate me?"**

**There was nothing, just silence. "...Yes..."**

**Dust swirled around me, faster and faster as the words continued in my head. 'Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes'**

**I couldn't take it anymore. I had to hold her, have real comfort that this is real. This isn't real....it can't be....**

**"Myu....why do you-"**

**Black.**

**===Train===**

**"Nooooooo!" I woke up in a puddle of sweat, the red moon as my only light. My breaths were in gasps, so I tried to catch my breath. Then I realized the events before.**

**Why does she hate me? What have I done to her that did this? I couldn't dwell on this any further without being more awake. Swaying off the bed and into the bathroom, I furiously washed any trace of the sweat I accumallated. The dream came to me again.**

**The lands...they came to me....dark....she hates. No, wait. There was a voice there before, but what was it? What was that voice that asked me about the life I lived? The question that was-**

**"Whoooo! Who are you? Where are you?"**

**I froze. "Who's there? Show yourself!"**

**"I ask again. Who are you? Where you? Why do you live? Whoooo!"**

**"Come out where ever you are! I don't know who or what you are but-"**

**"You cannot threaten something that does not exist in this world of pain."**

**"What?"**

**"I am here only to warn you of dangers ahead. And...the truth. Tell me, do you still intend on continuing this journey of yours?"**

**My journey for Myu? "....."**

**"Whoooo! I see you hesitate and doubt whether it is worth your life. I understand that the wolve is fearful of losing a life before gaining one."**

**"Shut up!" I grasped my fist tightly. "I have no doubt that I'll still continue, no matter what you say."**

**"Whoo whoo whoo! A strong one we have, even though the illusion was supposed to suceed."**

**"What? That was an illusion?" My mind raced. A fake? That would mean someone's trying to stop me from getting to her. But I don't understand why anybody would want to. I'm not harming anybody, not even the humans.**

**I asked again. "What do you know of me? And was that real?"**

**"....There is no boundry between life and death....illusion is the line between that...there is truth and lie, but one and the same are they are. You choose the true words of your life....and this world...."**

* * *

**Know it's been a while, but I've been busy at Hope I get inspiration for MORE MYU/KIBA!!**

**Sucky, but it's only half a chapter. Schools here and booooooo. Homework=Not much free time. **


End file.
